


Top Cat and Under Dog

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Merlin thinks their pets have clear opinions about what they like
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	Top Cat and Under Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I confess Bradley's ig posts lately have totally inspired me....the absolute poodle!!

"Well, Arthur, judging by this photo I just took...our cat is so unimpressed with you right now. "

"Your cat is just jealous, Merlin."

Rambo was licking Arthur's face as if he was the most delicious sausage. 

"And our dog is such a tart!!"

"You are so jealous, Merlin. Merlin is so jealous, isn't he? Yes, he is! Who's a good boy?"


End file.
